Notas de Totsuka Tsukito
by MidaHylian
Summary: Totsuka Tsukito mientras estudia en la Academia, escribe todo lo que el ve y aquella extraña humana que se le ha echo cercana a el y a su hermano. Notas internas de la historia "Nuevas Amigas y Aventuras"
1. Chapter 1

div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;"Notas de Tsukito:br /br /span/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;"Capítulo I: "Inicio de vida escolar"/span/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;"Tras haberme separado de mi hermano y encontrarme en una extraña biblioteca y con aquel extraño uniforme, vi que en una puerta semi-abierta entraba mi conejo Usamaro y tras de el, una chica pelimorada con ojos color ámbar, tenia el mismo tipo de uniforme que el mío, parecía algo asombrada al verme aunque yo no lo estuviera. /span/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;"Ahora que ya comprendía todo lo que sucedía, por eso me empeñe totalmente en las tareas que se me daban ahora en esta Academia, debíamos preparar el gimnasio para la ceremonia de Ingreso a la Academia. Éramos pocos para hacer esta tarea ya que otros dioses no les interesaba, hasta que dos nuevas alumnas llegaron al gimnasio con sus uniformes. Una de ellas era un poco mas alta que la otra, ambas de pelo castaño pero la mas alta lo tenia largo y esponjoso mientras que la otra chica lo tenia corto hasta los hombros y algo ondulado mas un chasquilla, algo particular de ellas era que se veía que usaban unos pantalones cortos bajo la falda. Sus nombres eran Sayuri Mida y Jacero Kayvee, Sayuri se veía muy energética y alegre al igual que Apolo aunque en ocasiones fuera muy tímida, mientras que Jacero era algo tímida, tenia una voz suave y era muy trabajadora./span/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;"Tras haber tenido todo listo para la ceremonia, todos los alumnos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, el maestro Caduceus Thoth nombró a cada dios y a las tres humanas, al ser nombrados debíamos responder "presente", todos respondimos con normalidad excepto Sayuri, que respondió alegre y con gran entusiasmo, lo que hizo que Caduceus-sensei frunciera el ceño, luego ella cerró los ojos, se acomodó en su asiento y así siguió el resto de la ceremonia. Al haber acabado la ceremonia, Apolo se preocupó porque no despertaba y temía lo peor, hasta que Jacero la movió un poco y despertó, después de esto fuimos a clases. Caduceus-sensei empezó a hablar primero de el cuerpo humano, músculos, huesos, sus movimientos y más, yo escribía exactamente cada palabra que decía en mi cuaderno, hasta que escuché que nos estaba atacando un monstruo y escribía mientras repetir con mi voz, el resto de los alumnos gritaba y salieron del salon de clases, el silencio me quizo decir que las clases habían acabado ya que Thoth-sensei se había ido del salón de clases, observé que Sayuri estaba durmiendo tranquilamente como si no hubiera habido ruido alguno mientras que Jacero tenia algo extraño en su mirada, creo que sus pupilas estaban dirigidas a Laevatein Loki. Como ya no había nadie en el salón, me levanté y desperté a mi hermano para que volviéramos a la habitación que se nos había otorgado, Takeru se me adelantó mientras yo sabia lentamente de la sala de clases pero me detuve por haber escuchado una frase de Sayuri dijo pero no logré entenderlo por mi cuenta, por lo que le pregunté que significado era "tener química". Ella me explicó que era cuando dos personas estaban juntan y hablaban de temas en común, mientras hablaba yo escribía todo en mi cuaderno para no perder nota alguna, le pregunté si es que acaso nosotros teníamos química porque cumplimos con los requisitos, se sonrojó un poco y me explico más detalladamente diciéndome que a una persona le gusta otra, llegan a conocerse, hablan y pasan tiempo juntos, saben sus intereses y las cosas que tienen en común etc. Le pregunté si acaso a Jacero le gustaba Laevatein, por lo que Sayuri me tomó del brazo y me llevó a un lugar lejos de la vista de los demás, ya estando solos me dijo que a su amiga le gustaba Laevatein, pero diciéndome esto dijo que debíamos hacer la promesa de no contarle a nadie aquella confesión que me había echo, por lo que tomo su meñique con el mío y pronuncio unas palabras, como si aquello fuera un ritual sagrado. Después de soltar nuestros meñiques ella me sonreía, no entiendo porque pero dijo que ahora éramos amigos, que los amigos se cuentan cosas y guardan secretos… El primer día de clases; que fue un gran desastre; y ya hay alguien que se refiere a mi como una amiga, se siente extraño esto. Transcurridos ya tres cuartos de segundo apareció mi hermano Takeru preguntando que es lo que ella hacia a mi lado, Sayuri algo molesta le respondió que solo estaba hablando conmigo sobre asuntos personales, de allí Sayuri se acerco a el mientras le decía que debían formarse amistades, estudiar juntos y hacer amigos este año que estaremos en el jardín de Zeus, yo la apoyé en lo que decía y empecé a llamarla por su nombre en el momento, lo que resulto ser extraño para mi, pero cuando recordé que me dijo que éramos amigos así que ya no era necesaria tanta formalidad. Mida le preguntó a Takeru si quería que fueran amigos, él bufó y acepto, lo que hizo que Mida saltara con una sonrisa en su rostro, le pregunté el por qué de sus acciones y me respondió que saltaba de alegría ya que no lograba hacer amigos tan fácilmente , después puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Takeru para desordenar un poco su cabello para luego irse alegremente. (Mida de verdad es una criatura muy extraña para mi.) Takeru me interrogó sobre hablábamos, pero como era un secreto le respondí que debía tener el consentimiento de ella para saberlo, por lo que la span style="line-height: 24px;"siguió corriendo./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;"span style="line-height: 24px;" /span/span/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"span style="font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;"Tras quedarme solo, volví a mi habitación y busqué a mi conejo Usamaro pero no lo encontraba en la habitación. Muchas veces salir para conocer el nuevo lugar en el que estaba y pasear por los jardines cerca de la Academia. Me quede descansado en uno de los sillones de la habitación y tras pasadas unas horas Takeru apareció, le pregunte que sucedió entre él y Mida, me respondió diciendo que le había arrojado una barra de chocolate en la cara porque la asustó un poco, después hablaron del secreto y me reclamaba que era muy tonto ese tema del amor, luego se callo y miro hacia otro lado, le pregunté si me escondía alguna span style="line-height: 24px;"información y de tanto yo insistirle al final confesó: /span/spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;"Mida estaba frente a él, mas cerca que antes y acarició su coleta admirando su color azul y su suavidad, por lo que Takeru volvió a sonrojarse al recordar ese momento, encontré esto muy extraño de él porque no mostraba nunca emociones de ese tipo. Finalmente nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, mientras Takeru /spanspan style="font-family: 'Avenir Next'; font-size: large;"span style="line-height: 24px;"dormía yo observaba por la ventana la luna creciente en el cielo nocturno, tras un largo rato volvía la cama para dormirme./span/span/div 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "Un Viaje Escolar Divertido"

Ya levantado y preparado para ir a clases, escuché el toque de la puerta, la abrí y encontré a Apolo diciendo que todos fuéramos al salón de clases para un gran anuncio. Estaba listo con Takeru para ir a clases hasta que vi que la cama de Usamaro estaba vacía y no había vuelto la noche anterior, le avisé a Takeru y salimos de la habitación a buscarlo por la Academia. No lo encontramos cerca de los jardines o en los dormitorios de los chicos, así que lo buscamos cerca del dormitorio de las chicas. Takeru escucho que alguien cantada y luego hablaba con un conejo, esa palabra hizo que mi hermano abriera la puerta estrepitosamente y allí se encontraba mi conejo Usamaro encima de la cama mientras era acariciado por Mida, que estaba usando solo una toalla, creo que recién estaba saliendo de la ducha. En un instante vi a Takeru con un libro en la cara y tirado en el piso, Mida debió habérselo lanzado por haber entrado de esa manera. Redije que debió tocar antes de entrar de esa manera, sabia que estaba preocupado pero no por eso debía ser imprudente. Después de un rato Mida salgo vestida y con Usamaro en los brazos, me lo devolvió y me explico como es que Usamaro había llegado hasta ella, Takeru se quejó porque no había preguntado de quién era cuando entró a su habitación y a esto ella respondió que era muy tarde para ir de puerta en puerta, le agradecí el haber cuidado a mi mascota y también le dije que Apolo nos esperaba en el salón de clases para dar un anuncio, Mida me agradeció y después mire a Takeru diciendo que le debía una disculpa a ella, me miró irritado pero igual se disculpó por haber entrado sin tocar y por haberla visto con toalla. Mida le perdonó y luego volvió la mirada a Jacero que recién salida de la habitación, Mida volvió a su habitación para sacar sus cosa y fue hasta donde Jacero con su bolso, se despidió de nosotros y se fue caminando con Jacero hasta el salón de clases. Después de un corto silencio mi hermano nuevamente se quejó de porque debía disculparse si ella no había devuelto a Usamaro cuando lo encontró, le dije que ella tenia razón debido a la hora cuando lo encontró y que no debía entrar así a una habitación, menos si es la de una chica, sabia que estaba preocupado pero no debía actuar de forma imprudente. Después de un rato Mida salió vestida y con Usamaro en los brazos para dejarlo en los míos y diciéndome que Usamaro había llegado hasta ella, Takeru se quejó porque no había preguntado de quien era cuando entro a su habitación por lo que ella le respondo que era muy tarde para ir de puerta en puerta a preguntar, le agradecí el haber cuidado de mi mascota y también les dije que Apolo nos esperaba en el salón de clases para dar un anuncio, Mida me agradeció y luego miré a Takeru diciendo que le debía una disculpa a ella por lo que me miró irritado pero igual se disculpó por haber entrado sin tocar y por haberla visto en toalla, ella le perdonó y luego volvió la mirada a Jacero que salía de su habitación, Mida volvió a la habitación para buscar su bolso, despedirse de nosotros e irse con Jacero a clases. Luego de un corto silencio Takeru seguía quejándose de porque tuvo que disculparse si ella no había entregado a Usamaro cuando lo encontró, le respondí que ella tenia la razón debido a la hora en que lo encontró y que no debía entrar a la habitación de una chica de esa manera, pero me cuestionaba algo, Takeru entró a la habitación y vio lo que sucedió mientras que yo solo lo vi caer al piso, por eso le pregunte que es lo que vio para que ella actuara de esa manera, Takeru se ruborizó un poco diciendo que no había visto nada, yo sabía que estaba mintiendo así que volví a preguntarle y él mirando al piso me respondió que la vio con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, (mientras escribo, entiendo mejor el porque no quería decirme lo que vio) ahora se porque Mida actuó de esa manera.

Después de esta conversación llegamos al salón de clases, Apolo y Yui tenían la noticia de que íbamos a hacer un viaje a la playa para que la relación entre todos nosotros creciera y nuestros conocimientos del corazón humano fueran mas amplios gracias a este viaje, según Apolo saldríamos en unas horas más de la Academia, en ese momento Mida gritó porque no sabia nada del viaje por lo que salió rápidamente del salón y Jacero Kayvee la seguía por detrás, Mida volvió con una gran mochila en la espalda lista para el viaje y fue interesante la frase que dijo de "mochila grande, equipaje liviano", debía ser un antiguo proverbio pero Mida respondo que recién lo había inventado. Volvimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones para preparar nuestros bolsos y luego encontrarnos en el portón que lleva a las afueras de la Academia. Apolo nos dijo que lleváramos nuestro traje de baño bajo nuestro uniforme ya que lo había revisado en una revista de humanos que encontró en la biblioteca, Takeru hizo caso a su consejo y le pregunte si ya estaba listo para salir, me asintió con la cabeza y salimos del dormitorio para llegar hasta el portón de la Academia.

Al llegar esperamos un poco a los demás y al cabo de unos 5.6 minutos estábamos todos los Dioses y Kusanagi Yui, sólo faltaba Mida y Jacero Kayvee, Apolo le preguntó a Kusanagi donde estaban y le respondo que llegarán dentro de poco, de pronto dos rayos de luz dorada hizo que aparecieran de la nada, respondieron que Zeus-sama las ayudó a llegar mas rápido teletransportandolas. Ya estábamos todos listos iniciamos nuestro viaje escolar hacia la playa, Mida llegó a mi lado siendo impulsada por Jacero, quién llego al lado de Laevatein Loki mientras Mida sonreía y dijo otra de sus frases que aún no logro entender, dijo que Jacero estaba ciega de amor y yo creía que había perdido la vista de forma permanente así que le pregunté que es lo que significaba por lo que me respondió que no sabia exactamente como explicarlo, pero era cuando uno estaba enamorado de alguien y no tiene ojos para nadie mas que esa persona especial, le pregunte a Mida si tenia a alguien que la dejara ciega y por esta pregunta su rostro se sonrojo y me responda que aún no encontraba a alguien. Primero debía conocerlo, hablar de temas en común, estar con la persona… En ese momento me quede pensando, porque cada situación que Mida decía era lo que estábamos haciendo nosotros juntos desde que iniciamos en la Academia, así que le pregunte si acaso yo era esa persona que la dejara ciega, ella empezó a balbucear un poco y Takeru se acercó preguntando de que hablábamos, le explique siguiendo todas las palabras que Mida me había dicho mientras ella fue a buscar a Hades que estaba muy detrás de nosotros, viendo a Mida hablar con Aidoneus Hades me hizo sentir algo extraño dentro mío, Takeru me preguntó porque miraba hacia atrás a lo que él también volteó la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño. Al cabo de un rato Mida volvió a nuestro lado y empiezo a contarnos el resto de nuestro viaje sobre su vida en su escuela anterior, sus "desventuras" en viajes escolares y más.


End file.
